Un Error
by Lora-Sempaii
Summary: Len Natsume y Rin Kagamine dos adolescentes que por un error tienen que hacerse responsable toda la vida. Siendo tan solo conocidos ahora se convertirán en padres.
1. Chapter 1

_Un Error._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

_Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, en una pequeña habitación de cortinas verdes y paredes color pastel se encontraban dos jóvenes de cabellos rubios, una chica y un chico, con una sábana que los cubriera de la desnudes en la que estaban. La chica abrió sus hermosos ojos de color verde-agua y miro a un lado._

_— ¿Dónde estoy? —Susurro la chica —No recuerdo nada — La joven se sentó en el lecho sin percatarse de la presencia del chico —...Este no es mi habitación, y... ¡Estoy desnuda! —La chica se puso pálida como papel, se empezó a urgir y miro para el otro lado, donde se encontraba el chico durmiendo plácidamente._

_— ¿Le-Len? — La chica no sabía qué hacer, busco su ropa se la puso rápidamente y salió huyendo de ese lugar tratando de olvidar ese día._

* * *

—Buenos días, señorita Rin. Siéntese en la mesa por favor, su desayuno estará listo enseguida —Dijo una mujer ya de edad, usaba unas gafas y de cabellos blancos.

—Claro señora Mercedes —Dijo una chica de hermosos cabellos rubios y ojos verde-agua . Rin Kagamine, hija única del gran señor Kagamine, de hermosa figura y una voz que enamora a todos, de unos 19 años de edad una mujer muy joven e inteligente como si fuera un adulto.

—Señorita Rin, su señora madre me ha hecho que le informara que su prometido Gakupo ha de llegar de su viaje hoy —Dijo la señora con una bandeja en sus manos.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Qué bueno, hace rato que no lo he visto! Lo estaba echando de menos — Dijo la chica emocionada.

—Que alegría joven, pero ¡Tome su desayuno! Que se le va hacer tarde —Dijo la señora.

—Claro — Y así comenzó otra mañana normal. La chica termino su desayuno rápido, se fue arreglar por última vez. Se despidió de la empleada y se fue.  
La familia Kagamine es la más rica de todo Japón, siendo la hija única ella tiene la herencia de todo. Por eso sus padres no iban a permitir que se casara con cualquier persona, por eso escogieron a un joven llamado Gakupo Takashi, el primer hijo de del señor Takashi quien es el segundo hombre más millonario de Japón.  
Ellos dos se conocían de hace tiempo, desde que la chica tenía tan solo 5 años de edad, él es 4 años mayor que ella, en lo cual ella lo ves más que un hermano mayor que su prometido.

—No puedo creer que vas a volver —Se susurró la chica mientras entraba en su coche —Yo...hubiera preferido que no volvieras —

*FLASHBACK*

—**Hija mía y mi querido nuero, Gakupo. ¡Qué bueno que toda la familia este aquí! — dijo una señora muy parecida a la chica pero ya de edad y con un vestido muy elegante.**

**—Hola, madre —Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su prometido.**

**—¡Que linda pareja! ¿No lo creen familia? — Dijo la señora a un montón de personas que se encontraban sentada en una gran mesa de cristal.**

**—Señores, por favor, pueden mirar así acá —Dijo** **el prometido de la chica.**

**—Qu-Que es lo que vas hacer...Gakupo —Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.**

**—Rin Kagamine, mi amor de hace más de doce años, te gustaría —Saco una caja —Casarte conmigo? — Dijo el chico.**

**—A-acepto ¡Acepto! —No podía hacer otra cosa, estoy obligada a decir que si y darle una sonrisa forzada.**

—**¡Ahh! ¡FELICIDADES! FELICIDADES —Se escuchaban en toda la sala.**

—**Ahahaha ¿Y cuándo será la boda? —Pregunto mi madre**

—**¡En un mes más! —Dijo Gakupo mientras tomaba mis manos.**

—**¿¡En un mes más!? —Dije yo asustada.**

—**Eso es mucho tiempo, dijo mi madre…Gakupo ¿Tú no tienes un viaje en una semana más? —Dijo esta**

—**O claro, me voy por tres semanas ¿Por qué?**

—**¡Que les parece que después que llegue Gakupo ¡Una semana! —**

—**¿¡Que!? —Grite yo y pedí perdón al mismo tiempo, gritar no es de una dama.**

—**¡Buena idea! Cuando llegue vamos a preparar todo para el matrimonio — Diablos**

Fin del Flashback

—Ahh... Como desearía no ser más una Kagamine, tengo solo 19 años ¡Y me voy a casar! —Dije pegándole al manubrio del auto y parando por una luz roja en el semáforo. — Si tan solo pudiera... —

—O Rin! —Escuche una voz conocida.

—¿Quién es? — Dije yo mientras paraba el auto a una esquina.

—Hola Rin —Apareció un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con una coleta porque su cabello era largo, Len Natsume, un conocido de la Universidad. —¿Me puedes llevar? Es que como vez me queda mucho por recorrer y en el bus nunca llegare —Dijo él.

—Claro súbete —

—¡Muchas Gracias! —Abrió la puerta y se sentó.—Vaya que bonito auto ¿Es tuyo? —

—Si lo tengo de los 16 ...Creo que es hora de cambiarlo, ya paso de moda...—Le dije

—¡Estás loca! Un auto así ¡¿Pasado de moda?! —Me miro muy sorprendido.

—Mmm...Si, ahora están más de moda los Ferrari's y mi padre para mi cumpleaños número 20 me lo quiere comprar —

—Oh...verdad —Dijo el chico agachando la cabeza.

—¿No tienes un auto? O lo mandaste a la revisión técnica — Dijo la chica riendo —Venga! Que yo lo mande a la revisión técnica la semana pasada y se demoraron un mes en arreglarlo ¡Que horrible! Tuve que viajar en el auto de mi madre que es horrible —Dije mientras seguía conduciendo.

—Bueno, mi familia no tiene dinero para pagar un auto...Pero bueno, con suerte tenemos para pagar el transporte público —Susurre este.

—Bu-bueno hablemos de otro tema...Que tal te va en Física ¡A mí me va muy mal, no entiendo de nada de lo que habla el profesor! ¿Y tú Len? —Dije sonriéndole.

—O eso ¡No es tan difícil! Además, tu eres la más inteligente de toda el Aula...Tienes que simplemente ponerle atención un poco al profesor y hacer ejercicios, después de eso ya no es tan complicado —Dijo este sonriéndome. De repente saco una banana de su mochila —¿Quieres?.

—N-no gracias, acabo de tomar desayuno recién —Le dije yo.

—¡Bueno tú te lo pierdes.

Después de un largo viaje, llegamos a la universidad "VOCALOID" un Instituto muy especial, normalmente es para cantantes, pero también hacen clases normales y enseñan otras carreras además de eso. Una Universidad muy cara en mi opinión.

— Bueno, nos vemos en otro momento, Adiós Rin ! —Dijo el chico mientras se alejaba.

—Por alguna razón ese chico me hace sentir muy incómoda, pero bueno, van a tocar y si no entro me van a dejar afuera. —Entra rápidamente, camine por los largos y hermosos pasillos del Instituto y entre a mi Aula de clases.

-Después de clases-

—Ahh...¡Rin! — Dijo mi mejor amiga Hatsune Miku, una cantante profesional que estaba en esta escuela, peliazul y ojos del mismo color, una chica de hermosa apariencia y con voz angelical. —¡Y vas a ir!

—¿Adonde? —Pregunte mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en mis manos

—¿No sabes? ¡A la gran fiesta de fin de año! — Verdad, es fin de año, en esta época se ponen todos a preparar fiesta por pasar un año más sin caer en un ramo. —¿Vas a ir? ¡Debes ir! ¡Todos van a ir!.

—¡Relájate Miku! A lo mejor vaya, si mis padres me dejan, puedo ir —Dije yo sonriéndole

—¿Tus padres? O ¿Gakupo? —Dijo este mientras se ponía seria.

—Los dos —Dije tratando de evitar mi tristeza.

—Rin...tu eres muy joven, deberías evitar esa boda.

—¡Baja la voz! —Le dije yo histérica —Si pudiera lo hubiera hecho hace rato, pero es imposible, mis padres me matarían por no aceptar el matrimonio, además Gakupo no es un mal chico.

—¡Tu no lo amas!

—Me da lo mismo —Me pare de mi asiento y tome mis cosas —Aquí no importa los sentimientos ¡Mientras este el dinero en medio de todo aquí no cuenta nada más que eso! ¡El poder del dinero es más fuerte que el amor! —Grite yo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eso es mentira —De nuevo esa voz —El amor es mucho más fuerte que el dinero, Rin… Solo que algunas personas no lo pueden ver— Len Natsume ¡Qué vergüenza! Salí corriendo, a pesar de que hoy era el último día de clases y quería estar ahí, con la vergüenza, y a la misma vez la tristeza, preferiría mil veces irme a mi casa y estar tranquila.

Paso un rato, me había ido a mi casa sin pensarlo, no estaría hay ¡Maldita Miku! ¡Estaba tan bien, ya había olvidado el maldito tema de Gakupo!

—Maldita seas Miku —Estacione el auto en la casa y me baje, corrí tratando de no llamar la atención, no quería que me vieran. Entre a la mansión, subí las escaleras y me fui directamente a la habitación. Abrí la puerta y entre rápidamente, cerré la puerta y me senté escondiendo mi cabeza en mis piernas. —¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Grite eso enfrente de todos y por mi maldita suerte ese Len Natsume me respondió!

—¿Quién es ese tal Len Natsume que hace que mi hermosa futura esposa este en este estado? —O no.

—¡Gakupo! —Me pare rápidamente y baje un poco mi falda ya que sin querer la había subido al recostarme de esa forma —Pen-pensé que llegarías más tarde, t-te iba a buscar al aeropuerto yo —Fui silenciada con los labios de Gakupo, no pude hacer más que corresponderle el beso.

—¿Y cómo está mi hermosa esposa? —Me dijo mientras de nuevo me empezaba a besar, pero era algo diferente al beso de antes, este era más excitante, y sin fijarme ya estaba en mi cuello, me empecé a sofocar quería que paraba, si esto seguía así no pararía.

—B-bien…Ga-Gakupo.. ¡Para! —Le grite —Pe-perdón no te quería gritar pero…no yo… ¡No estoy lista! —Salí de mi habitación corriendo, todo me estaba saliendo mal, solo quería irme ¡No me quería casar con Gakupo! Y solo me queda una semana. Me fui al jardín y me senté en un pequeño lugar apartado.

—A veces me gustaría salir corriendo de aquí, huir sola y olvidando el maldito apellido Kagamine —me susurre a mí misma

—Sabía que estarías aquí —Gakupo — Cuando eras niña y estabas triste te venias acá, Rin perdona, no me quise sobrepasar contigo yo…—

—No te preocupes —Le dije yo mirándolo a la cara —No es tu culpa, muy pronto seremos marido y mujer, me tengo que acostumbrar a esto, ¿No lo crees?

—Yo no lo creo

—Así debe ser Gakupo, pero bueno, que te parece si olvidamos todo lo malo de hoy y comenzamos de nuevo.

Así paso, olvidamos todo, fui a saludar a mis padres con Gakupo, cenamos y empezamos hablar de ese tema que ni siquiera quería tocar, la boda. Creo que voy a condenar mi vida con Gakupo, debería salir esta semana que me queda como soltera sin esposo…Esa fiesta que Miku me hablo, debería ir. Aunque sea en escondidas, mañana será y…no quiero perdérmela.

Después de todo el tema y las huidas a la luna en mis pensamientos, me decidí…Iría a esa fiesta he iría sin pedirle permiso a nadie, creo que necesito relajarme, sin necesidad de darle explicaciones a los demás.

Y llego el gran día…En la noche se celebraría la fiesta en una discoteca. Mientras tanto pasaba el día viendo vestidos de novia con mi madre (y diciéndole en si en todo sin fijarme en el vestido, sino en cómo me vestiría para la fiesta) El día se pasó volando para mi… Y era la hora de acostarse, me despedí de todos y me fui a mi lecho. Me senté y esperaría a que dieran las doce para irme a la fiesta, saldría por la ventana, porque por la puerta imposible.

Leí un poco de mi libro para matar el tiempo, apague la luz de mi habitación para que nadie sospechara y empecé a tararear una canción lo más bajo posible.

ERAN LAS DOCE! Me empecé a inquietar, tome una pequeña mochila que tenía me puse un sombrero en la cabeza para que no me reconocieran los guardias para salir, Miku estaría esperando por mi esa noche, Salí con cuidado por mi ventana, me aferre a un árbol y baje. Lo bueno es que era muy buena para escalar y bajar árboles, aunque mis padres me hayan puesto como una señorita, nunca me pudieron sacar esa manía, nada de una señorita. Baje, toque el piso y Salí corriendo, salí por los arbustos del jardín y hay encontré a Miku, junto con un chico de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color Kaito, novio de Miku.

—Bueno, estas lista para la diversión amiga ¡Es hora de empezar!

Subimos al auto de Miku y nos fuimos a la fiesta.

—He Rin ¡Hay chicos guapos por montón, creo que te hace falta y ten cuidado que te ofrezcan alguna bebida, muchas veces le ponen alcohol… o drogas, bueno te dejo, me voy con Kaito a bueno…tú ya sabes —Miku se fue y me dejo sola, empecé a caminar por la pista de baile. Y de repente choque.

—O perdóname no me fije… O Rin! ¿Cómo has estado? Cuando saliste corriendo ayer me preocupaste —Len de nuevo, de repente mis mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza por acordarme de lo que paso ayer. —Rin tus mejillas…Oooo! Ya comprendo, no te preocupes por eso, está olvidado…Por ahora ¡Te invito un trago! ¿Te animas? ¡Para hacer las paces! —Me dijo este.

—He-esta bien dame un trago —

Y así pasamos la noche, con trago estuvimos hay conversando de las cosas de la vida mientras tomábamos…De pronto me empecé a sentir muy cansada de tal forma que los ojos se me cerraban.

—Le-Len *Hip* T-tengo s-sueño —Dije yo tartamudeando.

—D-de es-esta ma- *Hip* manera n-no podemos ma-manejar *Hip*, aca secar *hip* hay un motel *hip* te-te dejo hay para que pa-pases la no-noche… ¿Esta bien? —Dijo este mientras se movía de manera extraña.

—E-está bien —Mis parpados se cerraban, ya no aguantaba más y me quede dormida.

* * *

Al otro día desperté, con un dolor horrible a la cabeza y con un frio insoportable, me senté en el regazo del lecho mientras tomaba la sabana que tenía puesto para taparme…

—Donde estoy, esta no es mi habitación…¡Y estoy desnuda! —Me empecé a desesperar ¡¿Dónde estaba y porque estaba desnuda?! ¡¿Me violaron?! Sentí un bulto detrás de mí, mire.

—¿Le-Len? —Sin pensarlo dos veces tome mis cosas, mi ropa toda esparcida me la puse rápidamente y salí corriendo de tal lugar, trate de olvidar todo, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¡No recuerdo nada! Tome un taxi más cercano y me fui a mi casa… —Simplemente olvídalo Rin, olvídalo —Susurre desesperada

* * *

_**Hola nueva historia de los Kagamine, espero poder actualizarla pronto los quiero.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un Error._

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN**_

* * *

_Capítulo 2.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_"Mis verdaderos padres nunca me quisieron, por una enfermedad al corazón que me estaba matando, me abandonaron en el peor momento. Una familia me adopto y pude salvarme de tal enfermedad, aunque perdí 8 años de mi vida en un hospital, me salvé y estoy agradecido por tal acto de esa familia que me acogió aunque me estuviera muriendo…"_

-¡Ahhh…! –Un gritó de desesperación resonó por toda la habitación, un chico de cabellos rubios y alborotados se encontraba sudando y con la respiración entrecortada, trago saliva y con sus manos se limpió el sudor –Tan solo…fue una pesadilla, tranquilízate Len –Este se dijo – ¿Pero dónde estoy? Esta no es mi habitación, haber recordemos…mmm…yo estaba tomando con alguien…mmm… de cabellos cortos, era una mujer, de repente me dio mucho sueño. ¿Y vine para acá? –El chico dio una carcajada -¡Miren que inteligente y responsable soy! Hahaha… ¿Qué? –Este vio que se encontraba desnudo, rápidamente se tapó y miro por ambos lados buscando si había alguien más en la habitación.

-Creo que no estuve solo durmiendo, o ¡A lo mejor me dio calor y me desnude!¡O me violaron! Hahaha…oigan eso no es gracioso, ¿¡Que pasa si fue un hombre tipo gorila!? –No paro de reír por un buen rato, se dio cuenta que era tarde y se levantó de la cama a buscar sus cosas –Estoy bañado en sudor y con este dolor de cabeza que me va a matar, será mejor que me dé una ducha –Busco un baño por la habitación, lo encontró y sin dudarlo entro.

Pasaron 15 minutos, el rubio salió con toalla en mano del baño y empezó a ponerse la ropa (Usser: Que mata pasiones ) tomo su polera y de este cayó un pañuelo, bien bonito, de color blanco y con algunas letras escritas en él. Este se percató y lo recogió.

-Rin… ¿¡Rin!? ¿Pero qué hago yo con un pañuelo de la señorita Kagamine? No recuerdo haber estado con ella. Yo, a lo mejor es de otra persona que se llama Rin…Etto ¿¡Que!? Aquí a una "K" ¡De Kagamine! – "Pero que inteligente ¬¬" Me dijo mi conciencia - Yo…¿¡ME ACOSTE CON RIN!? No, imposible –trato de calmarme – Si fuera así ella estaría aquí.

* * *

Llegue a mi casa, me fui para la parte trasera del jardín me asegure que no estuvieran los guardias y entre, corriendo llegue al árbol que estaba cerca de mi ventana, trepe el árbol rápido y pase por la ventana a mi habitación me tire al suelo, estaba cansada y sentía un horrible dolor en el vientre.

-Rin, amor ¿Puedo entrar? –Escuche la voz de Gakupo que me asusto ¿Se abra dado cuenta? ¡Qué bueno que llegue justo a tiempo!

-Pasa –Me pare rápidamente y me senté en la cama tratando de parecer lo más normal posible. Gakupo entro y se sentó al lado mío, me dio un beso rápido en los labios y me empezó acariciar los cabellos -¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunte.

-Amor, yo…Al parecer mi padre tuvo un accidente.

-Ah… ¡Que terrible! ¿Está bien, amor?.

-Esta grave y tengo que ir urgentemente para allá. Perdona amor, al parecer no podremos celebrar la boda esta semana, perdóname yo…

-No te preocupes amor, tu padre es primero que todo, y si él está grave tienes que ir, especialmente para calmar los nervios a tu madre que debe estar desesperada.

-Muchas gracias amor, te prometo que cuando llegue comenzaremos los preparativos de la boda ¿Ya? –O por favor no, pensé. – Amor –Este me abrazo y saque un gemido por el dolor que sentía. -¡Rin! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te hice daño? –Dijo este preocupado.

Diablos, pensé.

-No, es que… últimamente he sentido muchos dolores, bueno tú ya sabes, típicos dolores femeninos –No sabía que inventarle –N-no me he comprado las pastillas para que se me pasen, no es nada para que te preocupes. –"¡Buena idea!" dijo mi yo interno

-Estas seguro ¿No te gustaría que te trajera algo? –Este me dijo frotándome el vientre. No sabe que así me duele más

-N-no solo necesito descansar un poco.

-Ok, voy a ir a ordenar mis maletas, en la noche será mi vuelo devuelta a New York, descansa amor –Este me dijo, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Me tire en mi cama, tocándome en mi vientre donde sentía un dolor horrible. El cansancio me ganaba, y me empecé a desesperar, no podía recordar nada. Sentía miedo, miedo al pensar que me entregue a él y fue mi primera vez.-Debes relajarte Rin… -Cerré mis ojos y me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

Llegue a mi casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, mi casa es una pequeña, perfecta para que vivamos mis padres, mi hermana y yo. No era necesario correr mucho, era caminar unos pasos y llegar a mi habitación. –Perfecto, están todos durmiendo –Susurre mientras miraba por la ventana. –Es hora de llevar a cabo el plan "Llegar a Mi Habitación Sin Hacer Que Mamá Despierte" –Tome mis llaves que estaban en mis bolsillos, abrí muy despacio la puerta para que no hiciera ni un ruido. –Perfecto, ahora a mi habitación –Empecé a caminar de puntillas por el pasillo.

-¡¿ESTAS SON HORA DE LLEGAR LEN NATSUME TASUKA?!

-¡Ahh… Mamá! –Me di vuelta y recibí un zapato en mi cara -Mamá yo puedo explicarlo. –Frote mi nariz que estaba sangrado por el zapato que recibí.

-¿Explicar qué? –Mi madre, de cabellos castaños y unos bellos ojos grises, con una test blanca y contextura delgada. –¿¡Me vas a explicar, que!? ¡Me vas a explicar que vienes todo borracho a tu casa y más que seguro vienes de un motel!

-¡No estoy borracho!

-¡No me grites, insolente! –Pero si ni siquiera le grite –Haber, sóplame.

-¿Qué?

-Sóplame, quiero comprobar que no estés borracho.

-Hay mamá…

-Len Natsume Tasuka sóplame o si no te vas castigado por 3 meses.

-Ya no soy un niño para que me castigues –Susurre. Ella me miro feo, no me quedaba más que hacerle caso. Le sople la cara y ella me miro más feo.

-¡COMO QUE NO ESTAS BORRACHO! ESTAS PASADO ALCOHOL –Esta me grito, tomo el objeto que estaba más cerca y me lo tiro de nuevo a la cara.

-So-solo tome un poco no estoy borracho –Le dije yo.

-¿Y de dónde vienes a estas horas? ¿No te detuvieron por estar borracho, cierto?

-N-no

-¿Entonces de dónde vienes?

-De… de un motel…-Dije bajando la cabeza como un cachorro triste.

-¡Lo sabía! Más que seguro te acostaste con unas prostitutas y te robaron todo tu maldito dinero.

-¡Oye! Ese no fui yo, fue el tío Juan que hizo esa cosa. Yo nunca me acostaría con prostitutas –Le reclame yo.

-¿Qué son las prostitutas? –Se escuchó una voz detrás de mí –Onii-chan ¿Qué son esas cosas que dijiste? ¿Son peluches?

Mierda, mierda, mierda….¡Mi hermana pequeña! Se me olvido que estaba en su habitación, se debió haber despertado por los gritos ¡Y yo gritando "prostituta" por toda la casa! Tierra trágame.

-Si Len ¿Qué son las prostitutas? –Dijo mi madre mirándome con cara de querer asesinarme.

-S-son …son..son ¡Unos insectos! –Pero qué diablos ¡De donde saque insectos!

-¿Y son peligrosos? –Mi hermana, de unos 5 años de edad, de cabellos anaranjados (como mi padre) y ojos grises (como mi madre) tiene una test blanca y una contextura delgadas. Se frotaba los ojos porque seguía con sueño…Pero me preguntaba las cosas con su carita inocente que tenía.

\- ¿Si? ¡Sí! –Dije yo evitando la mirada de mi madre.

-Mi niña, que te parece si te vas a dormir un ratito más ¡Mira tienes sueño! –Le dijo mi madre a mi hermana.

-Está bien, buenas noches Onii-chan –Esta estiro sus pequeños brazitos para que le diera un beso.

-Buenas noches mi niña hermosa –Le dije yo tomándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Onii-chan…No me gusta el olor a tu perfume, huele a podrido.

-¿Perfume? –Diablos no me digas que estoy pasado alcohol –O ese perfume, lo voy a botar si a mi hermanita linda no le gusta, ahora a dormir. -Esta bostezo y se fue a su habitación.

-Así es, tienes que cambiar tu perfume, es horrible –Me dijo mi madre con su cara de asesina en serie.

-Mamá yo…

-Mira Len, tu estas grandecito para tus cosas, tienes 21 años, ya no eres un niño pequeño, lo sé. Pero me preocupas, me dijiste que ibas a regresar temprano de la fiesta ¿Y qué pasa? Pasa que llegas al otro día pasado alcohol. Hijo te podía haber pasado algo, no quiero que te pase nada. –Esta me dijo tocándome la mejilla.

-Hahaha, Mitsuki mira, mientras Len no haya dejado a ni una mujer embarazada está todo bien, no queremos tener nietos siendo tan jóvenes ¿No? –Mi padre, que apareció de la nada, con su maleta en mano para irse a trabajar, bien elegante. Un hombre de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verdes. –Buenos días Len ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?

-Divertida, nada mal para ser una fiesta de puros "Niños de papá" Pero no volvería a ir si me invitaran de nuevo –Dije yo

-Está bien Len, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, tienes unas ojeras.

-Aoi ¿Eso es lo único que le vas a decir? –Le dijo mi madre.

-Hay Mitsuki cuando éramos jóvenes asíamos lo mismo que Len, déjalo gozar. Muy pronto va a madurar y va hacer un hombre aburrido, que disfrute ahora su juventud. Pero eso si –mi padre me miro seriamente –Con precaución.

-Muchas gracias Papá –Le dije yo con una sonrisa en la cara. Me fui a mi habitación

-Esta conversación no ha terminado jovencito. –Me dijo mi madre.

-Está bien mamá…Hablamos luego –Entre a mi pieza y me acosté en mi lecho, cerré los ojos tratando de recordar lo que paso en la noche. Saque el pañuelo blanco que tenía en mi bolsillo y lo mire por un largo rato. –Sera verdad, que tú y yo estuvimos juntos esa noche –Susurre.

Trate de no pensar mucho en ello, pero no podía. Tenía que recordar, si era verdad que me acosté con Rin, tengo que ir a devolverle su pañuelo y también darle alguna explicación por lo que paso.

Abrase el pañuelo y me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

_**3 semanas después.**_

Estaba en mi habitación, caminando de un lado a otro. Tenía miedo, más miedo que sentía esa vez, si es verdad lo que pienso, no sé qué hare. Moriré ¡Por favor que no sea así, que sea negativo!

Ring* Ring* Ring*

Sonaba la alarma de mi celular. La apague rápidamente y traje saliva mirando la puerta del baño.

-Es la hora –Susurre. Me arme de valor y camine hasta al baño con la cabeza cabizbaja, cuando llegue me puse en el lavamanos y cerré los ojos. Tome el objeto que estaba sobre este y me lo puse a la altura de mi cara que mis ojos pudieran ver, bien.

\- 1,2, 3 –Abrí los ojos y me tambalee por el resultado… Si, el objeto que tenía en mis manos era un Test de Embarazo.

Y el resultado era nada más que….

_**Positivo.**_

* * *

Hola nuevo capítulo espero que les guste 3 muchas gracias por sus lindo comentarios, los amo, cuídense y amor y paz para todos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un Error.**_

_**Disclimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3.- Positivo…**_

-Po-si-ti-vo –Susurre. No sentía las piernas, mis brazos me tiritaban, me senté en el piso, me lleve una mano en la boca y sentía como lagrimas corrían en mis ojos –No, no, no nada está confirmado todavía –Me trate de tranquilizar –Puede ser un error, tengo que confirmarlo, tengo que ir al hospital y…

TOCK –TOCK- TOCK

Salte por el ruido, rápidamente oculte el Test en papel higiénico y lo bote al basurero.

TOCK –TOCK –TOCK

-Ya voy –grite. Me pare y fui abrir la puerta.

-O vaya ¿Estabas durmiendo? ¡Te demoraste mucho en abrir! –Era mi madre, entro en mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama. –Pero a eso no venía, sabes…Te he notado un poco extraña ¿Estas bien? Haz estado muy encerrada en tu habitación.

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué iría de estar mal?

-Te he notado más pálida de lo normal, y últimamente no has tenido apetito.

-¿Sí? -¿¡Que le puedo decir!? – Es que, he estado muy triste y preocupada por Gakupo, ya sabes por el accidente de su padre, va a estar dos meses fuera… -Que mentira, en realidad estoy feliz porque va a estar dos meses fuera. Aunque igual estaba preocupada por el accidente de du padre, él es una muy buena persona.

-A ya veo, mi niña linda, no te preocupes por eso cuando llegue Gakupo estará de nuevo a la normalidad, pero tienes que comer, si adelgazas más el vestido se te va a caer. Tú tienes una figura espectacular no necesitas más.

-Está bien madre, discúlpame por preocuparte –Le di un abrazo a mi madre, ella era muy buena conmigo me quería. Si estoy embarazada, es capaz de que le dé un infarto –Madre, voy a salir con Miku al Centro comercial, etto…Ella quiere que la acompañe a elegir un Bikini para el verano, así que ¿Puedo ir?

-O claro que puedes, rara vez me pides permiso sabes que si quieres salir con tus amigas alguna parte me tienes que solamente avisar, no pedirme permiso –Esta me regaño un poco.

-Perdón, bueno si me disculpas madre…-Me levante y abrí la puerta, en esta se encontraba una de las empleadas de la casa.

-Señorita Rin –Esta me miro –Un joven, de nombre Len Natsume ha de necesitar hablar con usted

-¿¡LEN!? – Me exalte

-Rin, no grites ¿Quién es ese joven? –Me pregunto mi madre.

-Es un amigo de la Universidad, buena..Etto ¡Ah es verdad! Miku me dijo que él me iba a venir a buscar para llevarme al centro. –Pero que mentira, me estoy volviendo una profesional en mentir.

-¿Qué? No iban solo chicas. –Pregunto mi madre

-A ya sabes de Miku, también invito a su novio Kaito y para que no se sintiera solo invito a Len, pero bueno, si no me apresuro él se va a ir, y si no llego con el Miku se enojara conmigo. –Fui donde mi madre y le di un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos a la noche –Me acerque a la empleada y le di un "Gracias por avisarme" Siempre hay que ser educada aunque sea una empleada o algo así.

Salí de la mansión y me encontré con Len en la puerta

* * *

*_**En la Mañana de ese mismo día***_

-¡Len hijo, ya levantase es muy tarde, tiene que llevar a su hermana al jardín ¿O ya te olvidaste? –Eran las 6:35 a.m , y mi madre ya me estaba gritando para levantarme.

-Agh… -Exclame yo, me di vuelta y me tape la cabeza tratando de dormir un poco más.

-Que te levantes –Mi madre con una fuerza que no conocía dio vuelta el colchón de la cama conmigo hay.

-o-

-Aaahh…mamá porque hiciste eso, ya me iba levantar no era necesario tirarme de la cama de esa forma –Dije yo con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, donde tenía un chichón por culpa del golpe. Estaba en el comedor de la casa, con la familia tomando desayuno, mi padre reía en silencio por la escena, mi hermana me sonreía y me daba pequeña palmaditas en la cabeza haciendo cariño y mi madre solo me daba una mirada asesina mientras tomaba su desayuno.

-Ahahah Onii-chan no le hizo casa a mami, mami se enojó, onii-chan toto –Dijo mi hermana con su tono inocente de siempre "¿Toto?" a, ya veo creo que quiso decir "Tonto"

-¿Acaso sigues enojada conmigo? –Dije yo tomando mi desayuno y dejando la bolsa de hielo en la mesa.

-Agh, no me recuerdes o me voy a enojar más –Esta me dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

-Okey, okey , no te tienes que poner violenta

-Puedes que tenga 21 años pero tu madre seguirá considerarte como un niño de 15 años –Mi padre me dijo mientras tomaba el diario y lo comenzó a leer.

-¡Cállate Aoi! –Le dijo mi madre a mi padre y mi hermana empezaba a reír como loca.

-A Len –Mi padre dejo el diario al lado y me miro –Te he conseguido hora al médico, hace mucho que no te haces un chequeo, y eso no está bien.

-¿Qué? ¿El medico? A no te tenías que preocupar por eso, yo estoy muy bien Padre no quiero que gastes tu dinero en estupideces como el médico. —Dijo yo con desagrado, odiaba los hospitales y los médicos. Siempre he querido alejarme de ellos, pero por desgracia, tengo que ir seguido por allí.

-No son estupideces, son cosas que sabes que tienes que hacer y actúas como niño tratando de evitarlo.

-Oh Aoi, es muy tarde, es hora que nos vayamos al trabajo…Len, por favor anda, cuando llegue quiero que me entregues la boleta del médico –Dijo mi madre mientras se paraba y empezaba arreglar a mi padre.

-Está bien –Dije yo agachando la cabeza como un cachorro - ¿A qué hora es?

-A las 4:30 p.m

-Ok, voy a ir no se preocupes, será mejor que se vayan o van a llegar tarde. –Mis padres se despidieron de nosotros con un beso en la frente y se fueron de la casa. Ahora soy yo el dueño de la casa –El medico ¿He? …

-¿Por qué Onii-chan no le gusta el medicó? –Me dijo mi hermana quien todavía estaba comiendo su desayuno.

-Hay pequeña, por tonteras mías…Sera mejor que te apures o vas a llegar tarde a tu escuela –Mi hermana se levantó y se fue al baño arreglar. Levante las cosas de la mesa y lave la loza, me fui a peinar mi cabello rebelde, me hice mi típica cola de caballo para que no se viera tan largo. Mire mi mueble, y se encontraba el pañuelo, ese pañuelo blanco y con un hermoso bordado –Debería devolvérselo –Susurre yo.

-Onii-chan ya estoy lista –Mi hermana me estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Ok ¿Vámonos cariño? –Tome a mi hermana en brazos, salí de la casa, cerré las puertas con seguro y me fui a dejar a mi hermana.

-o-

Y estoy aquí, enfrente de un gran portón con un hermoso jardín, trague saliva y con todo el valor toque el timbre de esta.

\- ¿Si, a quien busca joven? –Del timbre salió una voz, al principio me asuste, pero me tranquilice y pude decir mis palabras.

-Ho-hola ¿Se encontrara la Señorita Rin Kagamine? –Dije yo lo más educado posible.

-Claro que si joven ¿Quién la busca?

-Len Natsume, un amigo de universidad

-Enseguida viene joven, espere un momento.

Uff…Pude lograrlo sin desmayarme en el intento, me acuerdo cuando fui a la casa de un compañero de universidad, Kaito quien es una de mis mejores amigos de ahí, esa vez no sabía ni siquiera tocar el timbre y cuando apareció la voz me asuste tanto que me desmaye…Agh, cada vez que me acuerdo de eso me da vergüenza.

De repente las puertas se abrieron, de lejos pude divisar una figura, era ella. Estaba usando un vestido de color blanco y una chaqueta negra, tengo que aceptar que se ve muy guapa así. Sin darme cuenta, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, no sabía si era la vergüenza por acordarme de esa escena, o es porque Rin se ve muy guapa. Poco a poco se comenzó acerca y estábamos frente a frente.

-Len –Me dijo esta, tenía una mirada muy nerviosa, estaba incomoda creo.

-Rin –Dije yo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo, esta me miro con mirada triste, no sabía que decirle. –Ettoo… yo vengo a entregarte esto –Saque el pañuelo de mi bolsillo y esta abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

-Mi pañuelo –Susurro esta. Y gracias a esta reacción me todas mis dudas se fueron.

Yo había estado con Rin esa noche, nosotros dos estuvimos juntos y no me puedo imaginar que hicimos, trague saliva, deseando que ella me digiera algo que me tranquilizara.

-Rin yo…-Apenas pude hablar, pero ella me cayó enseguida.

\- ¿Vienes en Taxi? –Me pregunto esta.

-Si esta hay ¿Por qué?

-Necesito que me acompañes algún lugar –Esta me tomo del brazo y me arrastro al taxi. Nos subimos y la quede mirando.

\- ¿Adónde los llevo? –Pregunto el taxista.

-Al hospital por favor –Dijo esta y yo quede pálido.

\- ¿¡Que!? –Sin querer saque un chillido que hizo que esta me quedara mirando raro.

-Por favor, necesito que me acompañes, de ahí te explico él porque, pero por favor te suplico que no me dejes sola –Esta me miro con ojos de estar a punto de llorar, me sorprendí y simplemente le pude responder "Esta bien" sin decirle nada más.

Nos fuimos todo el camino en silencio.

Hasta que llegamos, el hospital. El lugar que tanto odiaba por pasa la mayor parte de mi vida ahí encerrado. Ella se quedó mirando el letrero luminoso que decía "HOSPITAL" La quede mirando, y ella de repente me miro.

-Por favor no me dejes –Susurro esta.

\- ¿E-Esta bien?, estaré contigo, pero me puedes explicar porque estamos aquí.

-Te lo diré, cuando salgamos…

-Está bien –Le dije yo con más duda. Okey esto estaba raro, yo venía a entregarle un pañuelo y termino en el lugar que no quería venir pero igual tenía que venir.

\- ¿Entramos? —Yo moví la cabeza diciendo si, y entre con cautela tratando que ningún medicó me reconociera.-¿Por qué te estas ocultando? –Me pregunto esta.

-Por nada –Trate de actuar normal, nos sentamos y esperamos a que saliera el número que tenía en la mano Rin, estuvimos 30 minutos, hasta que por fin la llamaron y ella entro al Aula que le habían dicho.

¿Acaso está enferma y tiene miedo de decirles a sus familiares? ¿Tendrá algo grave? ¿No se lo podía contar a nadie que al verme tenía que decirle a alguien? Muchas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que ella no había dicho nada, nada de lo que había pasado hace tres semanas…A lo mejor ella en realidad no estuvo hay y yo tenía el pañuelo por pura casualidad. No lo sé y eso me inquieta mucho más.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí –O no esa voz -¡Len Natsume! Mi paciente de hace 16 años -Era el doctor que me ha atendido desde que tenia 6 años Sora Talsene un doctor ya de edad y que me conocía perfectamente -¿Pero qué haces aquí a estas horas? Yo que sepa tu padre a pedido hora para la tarde.

-Vine acompañando a alguien –Le dije yo

-A ya veo, bueno nos vemos a la tarde tengo que atender a la gente –Me dijo este mientras avanzaba

-Adiós. -Que bueno que se fue

Estuve 30 minutos más esperando a que Rin saliera de aquel habitación, me estaba quedando dormido hasta que sentía una mano en mi hombro y la vi, era ella me di una sonrisa y me dijo tan suave y tan despacio "¿Vamos?" yo solo pude mover la cabeza aceptando y nos fuimos de ahí.

"Estuvo llorando" Paso eso en mi cabeza, tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas rosadas. Y su sonrisa forzada la delataba enseguida.

-Bueno, ¿Me vas a decir por qué venimos aquí? ¿Estás bien, Rin? Sabes, aunque no seamos tan amigos puedes confiar en mí en todo momento. –Le dije yo poniéndole una mano en su delgado hombro, esta me miro y me di una sonrisa.

-Qué tal si vamos al parque, es mejor lugar para conversar –Dijo esta.

-Está bien, pero promételo que me vas a decir –Nunca me ha gustado insistir mucho, pero esta vez la curiosidad me estaba matando de una forma horrible, y también me preocupaba su estado en la que estaba.

Ella no me dijo nada, y caminamos en silencio.

Llegamos al parque y nos sentamos en unas bancas que había.

\- ¿Te gustaría un helado? Eso te podría calmar los nervios –Le dije yo

-Está bien, por favor.

\- ¿Qué sabor?

-De Naranja si es posible, sino uno de vainilla. –Esta me sonrió. Me dirigí al puesto de los helados pedí uno de naranja y otro de plátano, cuando me acerque a ella la vi, con un papel en mano y su otra mano secando sus lágrimas que caían sin parar. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque rápido a ella. Esta me quedo mirando y susurro.

-Creo que te debo dar una explicación por tal reacción –Esta me miro con sus ojos cayendo algunas lágrimas.

-Si no quieres, entonces no lo hagas.

-De todas formas te lo tengo que decir, pues, esto también te involucra a ti.

\- ¿A mí? –Le dije sorprendido.

-Sí. –Trague saliva, les pase los helados a Rin y esta me entrego el papel.

-Veamos…-Le dije yo.

* * *

_Resultados de Exámenes de Sangre y Orina._

_Nombre Paciente: Rin Kagamine_

_Edad: 19 años _

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 26 de Diciembre_

_Sangre tipo :O+_

_RESULTADOS.-_

_Sangre: Positivo_

_Orina: Positivo_

_Resumen:_

_Paciente Rin Kagamine, tiene un resultado positivo en los exámenes. _

_Doctor(a) Andres Taksuma_

_Hospital Comunitario de la ciudad de Tokio (Japón)_

* * *

-Etto… ¿Positivo en dos exámenes? ¿Es algo malo Rin? –Le pregunte mientras ella bajaba la mirada.

-Significa, que todo es positivo. Significa que tú y yo estuvimos juntos esa noche.

Abrí mis ojos muy sorprendido, ella sí estuvo ahí, ella lo recuerda…Pero que ¡Todavía no entiendo esos exámenes!

-Yo… -Le dije yo

-Len, yo…Yo…Estoy embarazada, y el hijo que espero es tuyo –Sus lágrimas surgían de nuevo y empezó a tiritar –Este hijo es el producto de esa noche, tu y yo estuvimos juntos y yo me entregue a ti…Tu eres el padre y no hay nadie más. Los exámenes lo confirman todo.

Me quede sin palabras, me puse pálido, sentía mi corazón el garganta y solo pude soltar un "¿Qué? Nada más.

-No… no...no Rin ya deja de jugar por favor que no es gracioso, dime la verdad que enserio no me gustan las bromas de este tipo –Le dije yo

-¡SI SERAS UN MALDITO IDIOTA! –Esta se fue indignada y yo me lance tomándola de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

-Espera, espera, espera, espera… por favor –Le dije yo – Dime ¿Es mentira cierto? Yo sé, tu y yo estuvimos esa noche pero… ¿Embarazada de mí? ¿Por una noche? Eso es imposible a la vez. –Me trate de tranquilizar

-ERES TÚ ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir? ¿Me estás diciendo que soy una prostituta que se embaraza y te deja el cacho a ti? –Me dijo esta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te estaba diciendo eso…Tu- tú tienes novio y te vas a casar con él ¿No será de él?

-Tu haz sido mi primero.

\- ¿Qué? –Mis piernas no me respondían, mis manos tiritaban ¡Iba hacer padre! ¿Qué…Que es lo que tengo que hacer? Primero lo primero, tranquilizarme, si no lo hago voy a terminar en el hospital lleno de cables.

-Si fuera de Gakupo no estaría así, pero yo lo sé, eres tú el padre…Yo –Esta se lanzó a mis brazos como una niña pequeña y se puso a llorar más fuerte –Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo Len, no sé qué hacer ¡Por primera vez no sé qué hacer!

-Rin, yo –Voy hacer padre, no podía reaccionar todavía, y lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza era "Voy a ser padre" todo estaba en blanco, tengo que calmarla –Rin yo, no tengas miedo, ese hijo es mío…Yo me haré cargo como el hombre que soy. –No sé de donde saque las fuerzas para hablarle de esa forma…

Mis padres me van a matar…

"_-…Mientras Len no haya dejado ni una mujer embarazada está bien…-"_

Te falle padre, vas hacer abuelo a tu temprana edad. TT-TT

Salí de mis pensamientos, y vi como Rin me abrazaba fuerte, ya no lloraba pero me abrazaba con mucho miedo, la gente de alrededor nos miraba y susurraba cosas como "Que linda pareja" o "¿Qué les habrá pasado?"

Tome a Rin de la mano y esta me quedo mirando.

\- ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a buscar a mi hermana? –Le dije yo, y mire la hora ¡Santo Dios! ¿Ya es muy tarde? con mi otra mano le seque las lágrimas de sus mejillas y escuche a las chicas que pasaban por ahí suspirar y decir "Ahh… ¡Qué lindo! Yo quiero un novio así! O "Yo quiero ser ella, él es muy guapo y romántico"

"Aghh….cállense no me dejan pensar "Mi conciencia se quejo

-Está bien –Me susurro ella.

Caminamos tomados de la mano como una pareja, desde ahora eso somos. Si ella va a tener un hijo mío no aceptaría que este naciera sin padres unidos, yo haría lo que sea para que yo y ella estuviéramos juntos y lo criáramos como una familia.

"_Si ese hijo es mío no permitiré que pase por lo mismo que pase yo"_

De repente recordé su apellido "KAGAMINE" una de las familias más ricas de Japón y ahora todo comenzaba a tener lógica para mí, era muy obvio y ella me lo estaba gritando. Su familia no le permitiría que su hija tuviera un hijo de un plebeyo de clase baja. Le tome más fuerte la mano y me acerque a ella

-No permitiré que te hagan daño, te protegeré, por ese hijo que llevas dentro de mí misma sangre, así que no te preocupes más y relájate. –Le susurre yo y vi como sus mejillas se ruborizaban lentamente.

Llegamos a la escuela de mi hermana, poco a poco empezaban a salir los niños de esta. Tenía tomada de la mano de Rin, quien esta se veía muy cansada, me acerque para que esta apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro por un rato, y sin pensarlo dos veces eso hizo y cerró los ojos, como si tratara de despertar de esta pesadilla que vivía.

-¡Onii-chann! –Sentí los gritos de mi hermana, estos hacían que Rin se despertara rápidamente y alejara la cabeza de mi hombro.

-Princesa ¿Qué tal tu día? –Abrase a mi hermana y la bese en la frente, esta no me respondió. -¿Qué pasa cariño?

\- ¿Quién es la niña que está tomada de tu mano Onii-chan? ¿Es tu novia?

-N-no soy solo un amigo –Respondió esta –Me llamo Rin y tu pequeña?

-Aria Natsume, señorita Rin. Si no son novios ¿Por qué están tomados de las manos?

-¡Huy pero que princesa más preguntona! –Le dije yo y ella me dio un "Lo siento" de respuesta.

-No la regañes Len, pero que niña más linda que es tu hermana –Esta le toco los cabellos y mi hermana le tomo la mano para que no parara, una escena muy rara.

-Onii-chan ¿No tenías que ir donde el Dotor? Ya es muy tarde –Dijo mi hermana y abrí bien los ojos. Diablos, si no voy me mataran el doble de lo que ya voy a estar.

\- ¿Al "Dotor", que es eso? –Dijo Rin y me miraba

-Quiso decir "El Doctor" –Le dije yo mientras sacaba mi móvil y empezaba a marcar números.

-¡Ah! ¿Ah? Porque el Doctor ¿Estas enfermo?

-Es que mi Onii-chan está enfermo –Le dijo mi hermana

-A Callar pequeña –Le dije yo y poco a poco me comenzaba alejar para hablar.

_\- ¿Aló? ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? _

-O por favor no se haga el que no me conoce el número del móvil –Le dije yo al doctor con quien estaba hablando.

_-Hahaha Len malhumorado, podrías ser otra persona ¿No lo crees? _

-Si claro.

_-Bueno y porque tan repentina llamada mi querido Len._

-Es que necesito, dijo…Etto…Si me puede cambiar la fecha para el médico.

_\- ¿O que no vienes? Tus padres se van a enojar contigo y a la misma vez conmigo por dejarte cambiar la hora_

-Que se enojen más de lo que ya van a estar es imposible, ademas yo soy grandecito para eso –Susurre.

_\- ¿Qué dijo Len?_

-Nada, que hora tiene disponible para ir.

_-Te parece mañana a las 8:35 a.m , es la única hora que tengo libre, y te puedo atender de lo más bien._

-O por supuesto, muchas gracias Doctor.

_-Ok, de nada, bueno nos vemos. Tengo personas que atender._

·Fin de la llamada·

Mire a donde se encontraban Rin y mi hermana, estaban conversando las dos y se reían ¿Qué es lo que estarán hablando? Creo que lo que me tranquilizaba era que por fin ella ya se había tranquilizado un poco, era muy obvio él porque estaba así de nerviosa, se va a casar y espera un hijo mío…Por culpa de una borrachera nuestra.

—_Y ahora qué vas hacer –Dijo mi yo interno. _

Hacerme responsable, es lo que tengo que hacer, nada más.

-Onii-chan ya terminaste de hablar por teléfono –Dijo mi hermana de lejos.

-Así es cariño –Me acerque a las dos y quede mirando a Rin –Te voy a dejar a tu casa ¿Te parece?

\- ¿Qué hora es? –Me dijo esta

\- Las 4:15 p.m ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hasta las 8:00 p.m , es que bueno…le dije a mi madre que iba a llegar tarde y si voy a esta hora a la casa, va a empezar a preguntarme y lo que menos quiero es eso.

-Cl-claro, pues quédate conmigo no hay ningún problema.

-Muchas gracias, Len. –Dijo muy suave.

-Onii-chan ¿Dónde vamos? –Me pregunto mi hermana mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-Vamos para la casa ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Ella también viene?

-Si – tome de la mano a Rin y comenzamos a caminar –Así que pórtate bien para que no la espantes.

-Claro que sí, señor –Me dijo mi hermana.

-Huhu, que tierna es tu hermana –Rin se rió y la miraba atentamente ¿Qué es lo que estará pensando?

Llegamos a mi casa en silencio, porque mi hermana se había quedado dormida en el camino, y para que no despertara no hablamos en ningún momento

-Rin, puedes sacar las llaves que están en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta por favor –Le dije yo.

-Claro –Esta saco las llaves y me las pasó, procedí en abrir las puertas para entrar.

-Ya llegue –Dije yo mientras entraba y me dirigía a dejar a mi hermana en su alcoba –Ven Rin acompáñame –Esta me siguió a la pieza de mi hermana y la dejamos acostada.

-O Len hijo mío, bienvenido –Mi madre estaba y me saludo, después se percató de la presencia de Rin y educadamente dio una reverencia –Bienvenida señorita. –Me miro con cara rara. –No sabía que mi hijo tenía una novia tan linda.

-Hay cosas que no sabes de mi madre –Rin me quedo mirando –Ella es Rin y sip es mi novia. :·3

\- ¿Qué? –Me dijo Rin

-O porque no me habías dicho Len, la hubieras invitado antes.

-A ya sabes se me olvido.

-Eres malo –me dijo mi madre –Bueno los dejos solos, voy hacer la cena y vuelvo.

\- ¿Así que somos novios? -Me pregunto Rin con un poco de tristeza –No será que somos más bien amantes.

-Bueno da lo mismo, somos algo, vamos a tener un hijo así que obligatoria mente nos convertimos en pareja –Le dije yo –Ven vamos a mi alcoba, así podemos hablar con más tranquilidad. –Ella movía la cabeza correspondiendo y nos fuimos a mi cuarto, lo bueno es que gracias a mi madre quien dio vuelta el colchón me había dedicado hacer mi habitación.

-Bueno ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer? –Me dijo Rin

-No lo sé –dije –Creo que hacernos cargo del niño como una familia.

-Yo lo he estado pensando –Rin bajo la mirada y sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas –Lo he estado pensando, este niño tiene 3 semanas recién, yo… voy abortarlo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Debe de ser una broma -Le dije yo

-No, creo que es lo más racional, abortarlo es la única manera que podamos tener de vuelta nuestra vida normal.

\- ¿¡Estás loca!? –Ella me quedo mirando sorprendida -¡No voy a permitir que mates a un hijo que es mío! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pasar en la cabeza esa tonta idea?

\- ¿Acaso quieres hacerte cargo de un niño tan joven?

-Mira Rin, si tú no lo quieres cuidar, está bien, deja que nazca y me lo entregas a mí, yo me hago cargo solo. Pero no voy a permitir que lo mates.

-No es tan fácil como lo dices –Susurro esta.

\- ¿Pero si es fácil matarlo, eh?

\- ¡Si mis padres se enteran me obligaran hacer eso! ¡No les importara si tú te opones, ellos me llevaran a la fuerza a un lugar para abortar! –Me grito esta.

-Entonces, no les digas y escápate de ahí.

\- ¿Escaparme?

-Claro que sí, ven a vivir conmigo, lo que sea nos vamos. Pero no permitiré que lo maten.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con eso? –Abrí mis ojos impactado ¿Cuál es mi problema?

-Es igual que mis padres me hubieran matado cuando no podía defenderme, ellos podrían fácilmente haberme matado, eran jóvenes, y dudo que hayan querido tener hijos. Pero los tuvieron y mírame, estamos todos felices. –Obviamente, estaba mintiendo en una parte.

-Yo…-dijo ella

TOK-TOK

-Pase. –Dije yo.

-Hijo, esta lista la cena –Dijo mi madre –Vengan antes que se enfrié.

-Claro ¿Vamos? –Ella me miro –Tranquila.

-Está bien, vamos.

Salimos de mi habitación y nos dirigimos al comedor, hay estaba mi padre esperando la cena, este me saludo y se percató de Rin, se paró de la mesa y la saluda educadamente.

-Buenas tarde, pequeña. Me llamo Aoi Natsume, un gusto conocerla. –Dijo mi padre

-Buenas tarde señor, yo soy Rin –Dijo esta

"¿No quiere decir su apellido? Pensé"

-Ven siéntate –Le abrí una silla, ella me dio un gracias y se sentó.

-Acá esta la cena –Vino mi madre con algunos platos, me pare para ayudarla y después no sentamos.

-O y bueno…Ustedes dos son? –Pregunto mi padre.

-Somos pareja –Le dije yo y Rin no dijo nada.

-Quien diría que este chiquillo feo tendría una novia tan bonita –Dijo mi padre mientras se reía.

-¡Padre! –Proteste yo –No puedes decirme que soy feo, si todo el mundo nos encuentra iguales.

-Ah, entonces eres todo un galán! Hijo de tigre –Dijo mi padre… Y todos se comenzaban a reír. –Y bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Dos años –Respondió rápidamente Rin.

-¿¡Dos años!? –Dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo

-Mmm… ¡Sí! –Dije yo sorprendido.

-Dos años y recién le venimos conociendo señorita –Dijo mi padre dándole un sorbo a la sopa.

-Bueno, es que yo quería tener una relación… en secreto –Dijo Rin –Por problemas familiares mío lo hemos estado haciendo así, pero ya todo se arregló y Len y yo podemos estar en paz.

-A ya veo señorita –Mi padre no le ha creído mucho –Bueno y díganme ustedes todos…

-¿Qué cosa, padre? –Le dije yo

**_-¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tiene esta señorita? Y cuando nos pensaban decir ...-_**

* * *

WOAAAAHHH! ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO UN CAPITULO TAN LARGO *-*

INSPIRADA MODE ON

Hahaha

Hola cosotas *-* ¿Cómo están?, aquí un nuevo capítulo: 333 espero que les guste

:·3 yo quiero tener un novio como Len -

Espero estar actualizando pronto

:33

Y muchas gracias por sus hermosos Reviews OwwO ustedes me inspiran /

Felicitaciones, tomatazos, sugerencias escríbanlo sin miedo que yo acepto todo - por que los quero 33

Nos leemos pronto .3.

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un Error. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: LA MAYOR PARTE DE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. CREDITOS A SU CREADOR.**_

* * *

_No puedo olvidar…Los gritos que provenían de aquella habitación, no puedo olvidar el miedo que sentía aquella vez. _

_Nunca podré olvidar, ese día. Aunque haya sido tan solo un niño, no lo puedo olvidar. _

_Menos esa escena que vi. _

_No puedo_

_No puedo_

_No puedo_

_No puedo_

_Olvidar…_

_Mentir es mi profesión. Soy un niño malo…_

* * *

_Capítulo 4.- _

—Bueno ¿Es que no me lo piensan decir? O ¿Estoy mintiendo? —Dijo mi padre, y mi madre, Rin y yo quedamos con la boca abierta.

—Pa…Padre…¿Cómo…Como es que lo supiste? —Pude hablar yo

—No me cambies Len, sabes que no me gusta eso… —

—Es verdad eso, yo voy hacer padre…vas hacer abuelo—Dije tragando saliva.

—Len ¿Vas hacer padre? —Pudo hablar mi madre, mire a Rin estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos estaban sorprendidos, como si tratara de hablar pero no ha de sacar ninguna palabra de sus labios.

—Así es, madre

—¿Cuántas veces te hemos hablado de esto Len? Dime ¡¿Cuántas veces te hemos hablado?! —Se puso furioso.

—Aoi no grites, vas hacer que Aria…

—¿Por qué papi está gritando? —Ya muy tarde, la pequeña figura entro con sus ojitos cansados por recién despertar.

—Hola mi princesa—Fue mi padre a abrazar a mi hermana

—¿Por qué gritaste papi? ¿Estás enojado con Onii-chan? ¿Onii-chan hiciste algo malo?

—Claro que no princesa, estoy simplemente conversando con él, y sin darme cuenta levante la voz.

—¿Por qué no vamos las dos a jugar a las muñecas, cariño? —Hablo mi madre y la tomo en brazos —¡Podemos hacer vestido a las muñecas!

—¡Aaah mira, Rin-chan está aquí! —Grito mi hermana quitándose de los brazos de mi madre y corriendo a los de Rin . —Mami ¿Rin-chan puede venir a jugar con nosotros? —

—Es que, mi amor, tu padre está hablando con tu hermano y con Rin-chan de un asunto importante no lo podemos interrumpir

—¿De algo importante?...mmm…¡¿Se van a casar?! —Dijo esto y nos sorprendimos todos.

—Uuuhh…¡Princesa preguntona y chismosa! —Intervine yo —¿Por qué no mejor vas a jugar con madre a las muñecas? Estoy conversando con nuestro padre.

—Aghh! Yo no soy chimoja, toto Onii-chan toto! —Se enojó y se fue tomada de la mano de madre.

—La haz hecho enojar —Dijo mi padre sereno.

—En eso se parece mucho a madre

—Es verdad…

—¡Las dos tienen mal genio! —Dijimos los dos al uníso y nos pusimos a reír, Rin estaba riendo silenciosamente

—¡Ahh! Mira lo que me has hecho hacer niñito ¡Yo estoy enojado, pero enojadísimo contigo! —Dijo mi padre.

—Eso es verdad…pero…¿Cómo lo supiste? —Pregunte

—Un mago nunca revele sus secretos

—Haha claro, señor mago

—Bueno, señorita —Se dirigió a Rin —¿Cómo es que conoció al patán de mi hijo? Si no lo ve bien, está bastante feo.

—¡Padre! ¿Acaso yo ando diciendo que andas bien feo por ahí? — Reclamé.

—Bueno —Hablo Rin —No hemos conocido en la Universidad.

—¿No la ha drogado ni emborrachado?

—¡Padre!

—Perdón, perdón…Son unas preguntas. Te estas pareciendo mucho a tu madre en eso.

—¿No crees que son preguntas bien tontas? ¡Yo no voy a emborrachar a Rin ni a menos drogarla! —Espera, ¿Yo no la había emborrachado? Esa vez fui yo el que le pedí los tragos.

* * *

*_**FLASHBACK* **_

—_Te invitó un trago, para hacer las paces…_—_Dije yo _

—_E-esta bien, por favor — Nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a tomar, después de unos tres tragos de más. _

—_¡Que te apuesto a que no te puedes tomar unos 5 tragos sin desmayarte! —Grité yo. Estaba ya bastante borracho_

—_¡Ah, me estas apostando! —Dijo un Rin pasada de copas —Pues, véngale traigan esos tragos. _

_Después de unas buenas apuestas…nos fuimos a ese lugar. Ya no recuerdo más. _

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

* * *

—Len, oye hijo —Grito mi padre.

—Ah ¿Qué? —Me desperté de esos pequeños recuerdos, hace unos días no podía recordar nada. —Oye y ¿Rin? —Pregunte mientras la buscaba con la vista.

—Si no te hubieras ido a la luna te habrías figado que se fue a jugar con tu hermana y con tu madre. —Me reclamo este.

—O bueno, ya sabes como soy. Siempre me voy a la luna.

—Tienes que cambiar eso, recuerda que vas hacer padre. Te tienes que figar muy bien de tu hijo o hija y también de tu mujer, siempre tienes que atenderla hasta en sus necesidades más básicas.

—Creó que en eso tienes razón.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Len?

—¿Qué haré ahora? —Me puse a pensar —Pues, voy a terminar la universidad. Me pondré a trabajar para poder mantener a mi hijo y a Rin.

—¿Y los padres de la muchachas, ellos saben? —¡O diablos! ¡Kagamine! ¿Cómo es que habló asi de fácil, sin darme cuenta de este gran problema?

—Ese, será un tema aparte.

—Tienes que resolverlo ahora ya. Recuerda que tu mujer es una Kagamine y además está comprometida. —Espera, ¿Qué? Lo quede mirando como los ojos bien abiertos como plato.

—Me estas empezando asustar, ¿Cómo supiste todo esto?

—Es muy fácil, ¿Te olvidas que yo trabajo para la empresa de su padre? La he visto muchas veces andar por esos lugares aprendiendo el arte de las maquinarias y todo eso. Se rumorea mucho en la empresa que la señorita Kagamine muy pronto se va a casar con un tal Gakupo no se cuantito de apellido, pero igual de poderosos que ellos.

—Es verdad, ya se me había olvidado.

—También se, que ella es la única heredera de toda esta fortuna, empresas, trabajadores…etc. Es muy obvio que su padre va hacer todo lo que sea para que ella aborte ese hijo y para que se olvide que ti ¿Estar contigo? ¡Nunca podrá hacer si no te la llevas bien lejos de aquí! .

—¿Me estás diciendo que me la tengo que llevar lejos de aquí? ¿De esta ciudad? —Dije

—Si quieres estar con ella y quieres que ese hijo siga viviendo, pues si. Incluso si es posible, llévatela de este país.

—Tsk…Nunca había pensado en tal método.

—¿La amas? —Esa pregunta me exalto ¿La amo? …No, yo no la amo, no siento ese gran efecto por ella. Solo la quiero como una amiga.

—Si —Mentí

—Tu sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer por estar con tu madre. Todo eso fue posible por ese gran impulso que teníamos los dos de estar juntos. Yo sé muy bien que tú me mientes, que tu no la amas ni ella tampoco a ti. Incluso ella quiero más a su prometido que a ti. Pero también sé que ese hijo tú lo quieres, y eres capaz de hacer lo que sea para estar con él ¿No me equivoco?

—Es, verdad…Yo no la amo, en eso no mientes. Pero ese hijo es mío, yo lo se. Y de la misma manera en que tu me quieres como hijo a pesar de no serlo, lo amare igual. Por eso quiero estar con ella, por ese hijo.

—No lograras nada si ella no te ama.

—La conquistaré entonces —Las palabras que salían de mi boca, ni yo mismo me las podía creer ¿Qué estoy hablando? Parezco tan decidido.

—Así se habla hijo, la única forma que tienes para que ese hijo nazca es esa.

—¿Pero cómo me la hago para llevármela? Yo quiero terminar los estudios y necesito dinero para eso.

—No te hagas el estúpido conmigo por favor, Len. Yo sé muy bien que conoces la existencia de "eso" .

* * *

*_**FLASHBACK* **_

—_Si alguna vez, él te llegara a encontrar —Le pasa una llave—Usa esto por favor hijo, esto te salvara. Tienes que correr lo más lejos de él. Ten considerado, que tu futuro como cualquiera esta asegurado. Lo tienes que hacer posible, sin caer en los pecados que "él" ha cometido, tu eres más fuerte, tu tienes el poder para hacer posible eso y reclamar tu herencia, lo que te corresponde. Simplemente se alguien bueno, y no caigas en mis pecados. _

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

* * *

—¡Si hablas de eso, pues no lo usaré! ¡No lo volveré hacer! ¡Eso no me corresponde no es mío, es de esa mujer! —Estaba furioso, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablar de eso? Puede ser muy mi padre, pero eso no se lo permitiré. —¡Esa es una puerta a un pasado olvidado, ya!

—¡Tienes que superarlo hijo! Eso paso hace más de 10 años. Ahora estas con nosotros, y si quieres asegurar el futuro de tu familia tienes que resolver ese problema.

—¡No tengo la mayor idea de que estaba hablando esa vieja loca que me paso esta maldición! ¡Si lo hago "él" se dará cuenta y empezara a mover los hilos de nuevo!

—Len —Este se me acercó—Sabes, yo no tengo ni idea lo que viviste hace mucho tiempo antes de haberte encontrado. Tú lo poco que no has hablado han sido de cosas terribles, pero también has hablado de una luz, que solo será posible si derrotas ha ese tal "él"

—Ese hombre, yo solo lo conocí una vez, sé muy bien lo que es capaz. Esa vez que ocupe la llave, casi los pierdo a ustedes. No podre soportar, que de nuevo pase. Mi corazón, no es fuerte.

—Tú y ese hombre, están muy conectados. En cualquier momento se darán cuenta que tu estas vivos, y hay estas en más problemas que en lo que estas ahora. Tienes que buscarlo, y derrotarlo como corresponde. Si no quieres poner en riesgo a la familia que esperas y hace futuro de luz que buscas. Nosotros somos una parte que muy pronto terminara, tienes que asegurar.

"_Tienes que asegurarte de ese futuro de luz que te espera…"_

Unas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, podía ver a mi padre hablar pero no lo escuchaba ¿Qué es esto? Son acaso, esos recuerdos.

Son esos recuerdos, que estoy dejando atrás, creo que se está volviendo imposible.

—Len, oye —Alguien me toco del hombro sacando de mi trancé al pasado. Era Rin, me dio una sonrisa y me habló —Creo que me tengo que ir, mi madre me acaba de llamar y me dijo que me necesitaba en la casa.

—O claro, espérame un poco sí. Llevo una chaqueta y nos vamos, la tarde se está poniendo fresca.

—¿De que estabas hablando con Len? —Escuché decirle mi madre a mi padre.

—O ya sabes, cosas de hombre. De bellas mujeres en bikini o con poco ropa —Y hay estaba ese humor.

Fui a buscar una chaqueta en mi habitación. No podía quitarme de la cabeza esas palabras de tal mujer, y tampoco las palabras de mi padre.

"Llévatela de aquí"

"Usa la llave"

"Derrota a él"

Usar la llave y derrotarlo, muchas palabras pero poca realidad, yo no soy fuerte. Si tan solo con un susto grande o con un gran enojo me puedo morir. Este corazón no es fuerte, y si sigo así no durara mucho.

—Agh…Len deja de ser así de pesimista —Me reclame a mí mismo. —Trate de olvidar el tema, y concéntrate en el presente que estás viviendo ahora. —Salí con chaqueta en mano de la habitación, me despedí de mis padres y espere a Rin que esta también se despidiera.

—Oye Len —Mi padre me habló se acercó a mi oído y me susurró —Tienes que pensar en el futuro y esa cosa lo es. Considéralo por favor. También te suplico que de esta conversación quede para los dos. Si tu madre se entera le podría dar un ataque de histeria.

—No te preocupes, la conversación de las chicas con poca ropa quedara para los dos.

—¡Ese es mi hijo! A espera Rin —Rin se acercó— ¡Bienvenida a la familia! Se me había olvidado decirte eso. Y también —Saco de su bolsillo un papel —Deberías considerar coserte ese hoyo que está en tu chaqueta, Len. Ahora adiós que les vaya bien en su viaje 3 sin asustarse, eh Len 3 si estas en problemas llámame

Salí muy curioso, era muy rara su actitud.

—¿Qué es lo que te paso mi padre, Rin?

—Todavía no lo abro— ella saco de su bolsillo ese papel y lo empezó abrir. —Este es…—

—¡Así que no es mago! Este padre, ¡Por eso me dijo que me cosiera el bolsillo! Encontró el certificado medico botado…

—Hahaha, tu padre es realmente simpático Len —Dijo muy alegre Rin.

"La voy a conquistar!" —Creo que, voy hacer realidad esas palabras.

—Rin, pase lo que pase, ¿Me apoyaras? —Le pregunté

—Depende, hay cosas en las que uno no puede ayudar —

—¿Confías en mí?

—No te conozco muy bien, pero…Si, confío en ti.

—¿Huirías conmigo?

* * *

_**PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN. !**_

_**Perdón por no haber actualizado, hace…amss… 4 meses XDD **_

_**No me maten. **_

_**¡Nunca abandonaría el Fic! Nunca lo duden, puede que me demore, pero no lo abandonare. **_

_**3 Cosotas lindas. **_

_**¿Cómo están? **_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **_

_**Si ya se, esta rarito… Es que quiero poner un poco sobre el pasado de Len. **_

_**Solo les diré, que el único que sabe sobre su pasado un poco es su padre. :33 **_

_**Pista Kawaiii (¿?**_

_**Como sea! Los amo y no lo duden 3 **_

_**Recomendaciones, criticas, consejos, felicitaciones, tomatazos TODO lo acepto 3 **_

_**No lo duden, no tengan miedo y mande sus bellos Reviews **_

_**Si vieran la emoción que me da a leerlos :') Me pongo a saltar y eso me hace mejorar mucho :D **_

_**Los quiero. **_

_**Amor y paz. **_

_**_Midoraki **_

_**¿Review?**_


	5. Aviso IMPORTANTE

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE**_

Historia **subida a Wattpad**. :3 (Hasta ahora**_ solo el prólogo_**) Gracias por su paciencia para tener más paciencia ❤

Esta historia será **muy pronto renovada con el mismo nombre a fanfiction**, tal vez, en wattpad los capítulos serán subidos más rápidos que en fanfiction, se va hacer lo posible para evitar que esta historia se demore mucho en ser subida.

Soy muy mala, lo sé, solo no me maten.

**Wattpad: ButterflyCore**

Fanfiction: Midoraki-chan

**Nombre de fanfic: ¿Un error?.**

Pareja: RinxLen

Muchas gracias por su atención los amo.


End file.
